Explanation Episode
This is an episode to explain things that happen in the series Ben 10: Inversed Roles and the episode Albedo: The Origins, without spoilers. Episode In this world, Ben was always evil. Albedo's parents were the heroes that fought him, and adventually, about five years after they had Albedo's brother, Ben gained control over the world. Albedo's parents were sentenced to jail until they were sentenced guilty or innocent, and they all knew Ben was going to declare them guilty no matter what. Albedo and his family have '''always '''been human, and '''no, '''that does not mean Ben and his family were Galvans. Albedo was young still, about the age of ten, when his parents were killed, which means he was young when Ben was old, yes. However, Ben himself is only about twenty-five. Not all villians are good now, and not all heroes are evil. To be honest, some peoples fates can't be changed no matter '''what '''universe you go to. People who just carry-on normal jobs, like judges, juries, buisness workers, and others just do they're job and do what they are told. The government is '''not '''evil, they just are required to do what Ben requests. As you should have assumed, Albedo's brother was around five, Albedo was around ten, and their parents were around Ben's age, which was about twenty-five. All characters have aged, but not all characters have become younger or older. Certain characters may not have aged at all, especially time entities or travelers, such as Paradox, Serena, and Bellicus. Some characters may have not been born around Ben's time, in this universe, and were born at around Albedo's time. Some of those characters, like Lucy Mann, Zak Saturday, Alan Albright, and Jimmy Jones weren't born until around Albedo's time. This means they '''are '''kids in this universe. Most characters will however had aged, and were born during Ben's time. Malware and Kevin's dad have also not died. The Plumbers do still exist, just not run by the same people and with the same people in it. All the Plumber Magisters and Plumber Helpers, like Helen, Manny, and others have turned over to the bad side. Malware, Khyber, Sevenseven, Sixsix, Attea, Eon, Kraab, Psyphon, and Vilgax are the new magisters. Khyber, Sixsix, and Sevenseven each work on controlling missions and the facility of Plumbers. Malware, Vilgax, and Psyphon are the mission commanders, and work on making sure missions go well. Eon, Attea, and Kraab take care of gathering information. The new Plumbers Helpers are Charmcaster, Sunny, Micheal Morningstar, Argit, and Lucy, who is still good, having taken influence on her good family in this universe. Agreggor, Highbreed, DNAliens, Zombozo, Hex, Enoch, Dr. Animo, Vulcanus, Simian, Gorvan, and Zs'Skayr now also work for the Plumbers. Ben now has unlocked Master Control and has unlocked every alien in the Ultimatrix, which was never destroyed, since Diagon and the Lucubra never existed, and would have been good anyways. Azmuth was the one who granted Ben these aliens and Master Control, because he wants a wielder of his machines to rule the universe, and still feels he was far too greedy after losing his wife. This ''does mean ''he has the aliens below: *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter *Rip Jaws *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Cannonbolt *Ditto *Eye-Guy *Upchuck *Way Big *Wildvine *Alien X *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Goop *Humungosaur *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath *Spitter *Buzzshock *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *ChamAlien *Water Hazard *NRG *Clockwork *Eatle *Fasttrack *Terraspin *Jury Rigg *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Humungosaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate BigChill *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate WayBig *Ultimate GreyMatter *Ultimate GravAttack *Bloxx *Gravattack *Feedback *Ball Weevil *Crashhopper *Arcticguana *Shocksquatch *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Bullfrag *Gutrot *Whampire *Snakepit *Sandbox *Shellhead *Rocks *Squidstrictor *Portaler *Atomix Albedo also has these aliens. He also has an Ultimatrix, which was referenced in Albedo: The Origins, at the end. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Special Episodes Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:PokeRob